


With The Exception of You

by plinys



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy deals with the morning after one of Howard's experiments accidentally gives Angie (probably, temporary) amnesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Exception of You

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on that video of that guy with amnesia waking up to see his wife and being like "wow she's so pretty" also filling the amnesia square on my bingo card.

One of the many problems of living in the former residence of a (probably mad) genius, was that sometimes they would stumble upon things that were not quite as they should be.

The first had been the tea kettle, which really she should have known better than to trust Howard’s tea kettle, but Peggy certainly hadn’t expected it to _explode_.

Then there had been the one chair in the dining room, which had apparently been rigged for flight, or more specifically attempted flight.

And so on and so forth.

Until, _this_ had happened.

When she’d described what had happened, or how she had found Angie upon returning from work, Howard had at least sounded semi-sympathetic over the phone. He had described the side effects simple enough, “dizziness, lack of appetite, and temporary amnesia.”

“Temporary _amnesia_.”

“It wears off in a day or two,” he had reassured her, and at the time Peggy had been too cross to make any real threats, but now as she watches Angie stir into wakefulness, she certainly considers calling Howard up once more just to give him a lecture or two.

There’s a terrible second, where Peggy watches Angie come awake, watches the other woman blink in confusion and surprise, before her eyes settle upon Peggy with that same look of confusion. Seeing Angie not recognize her is one of the worst feelings in the world.

“I think I might have had too much schnapps last night,” are the first words out of Angie’s lips and Peggy can’t help the smile that flickers onto her face at how casual Angie sounds.

“Do you have a headache,” she asks, because Howard had vaguely mentioned that that might be another side effect of the device.

“No, it’s not that,” Angie says, and her eyes are still searching Peggy’s face, scrutinizing her, “You see I – wait, are you English?”

“Yes, I am.”

That gets a smile out of Angie, “I always did like English girls.”

“I’ve been told,” she replies, remembering the way Angie had said it before, though she hadn’t said _girls_ before, it had been more vague that that. The change in the way she phrased it did something to Peggy’s heart that she wasn’t sure she would entirely explain.

“Oh, god,” Angie says, taking her face the wrong way, “was I that awful last night? Look, Miss-“

“Peggy.”

“Peggy,” Angie repeats, “I’m sorry for anything I might have said, but you’re gorgeous and you’ve got a great apartment from what I can see, not that that’s a deciding factor or anything.”

“It’s actually a mansion, six bedrooms, eight baths,” Peggy explains, even though she knows that’s not the point at all.

“Shut up?”

“No, really it is.”

“I’ll be damned,” Angie says, her voice a bit amazed, “well, you’ve got a nice _mansion_ then, but I did have too much to drink and I can’t remember exactly who are you, but I know for a fact I’d love a repeat performance, because you’re gorgeous.”

Peggy’s not sure what to say for once in her life, so she remains silent, allowing Angie to continue talking.

“I woke at a diner, I don’t know if I mentioned that, maybe once I’ve gotten up, we could get a cup of coffee?”

That was when Peggy realized she would have to say something, and frankily this had gone on long enough, “you don’t work at the diner anymore.”

“I don’t?”

“No, you took the time off to focus on your acting, while you were living with me.”

“Come again.”

“I should probably begin from the top. You hit your head, a friend of ours left some experimental technology around, and you hit your head on that. I know it sounds hard to believe, but by tomorrow morning you should remember everything.”

“That would explain the thing that feels like a hangover.”

“Exactly. Now we’re living together, we share this house, you’re actually in my room right now, but yours is down the hall. I’m certain that you will recognize your things,” Peggy explains, “and I’ve already telephoned your acting coach to let her know that you won’t be able to make it today.”

“You’ve got it all settled then?”

“Yes, I have.”

“Hey, English, what did you say that you did again?”

“I work for the telephone company.”

“Why do I have a feeling that’s not entirely true?”

Peggy just grins, “let’s not overwhelm the amnesia patient.”

“It’s not nice to keep secrets from your girlfriend.”

The way Angie says it is so casual, that for a second Peggy doesn’t think before responding, “yes, well some secrets are better left unspoken until the other can properly remember them.”

“So we are girlfriends?”

“Pardon?”

“You didn’t deny that, and  I figured since we were living together, that we might be,” Angie looks her over once more, though now when she does it a blush rises to Peggy’s cheeks, “not sure how I would be able to live so close to you and _not_ do something if we weren’t. I’m serious, English, you’ve got the best legs I’ve ever seen.”

“We haven’t put labels on it,” Peggy manages to get out, after a moment.

“We’re living together.”

“Yes, we are.”

Angie gives a little eye roll at that, but she’s got that familiar teasing smile on her face, so Peggy isn’t entirely certain what to make of all of that, “remind me when I’m back to normal that we’re putting a label on this.”

“I’ll do my best.”


End file.
